


【狄猫】停驻

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Musical, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, 法罗朱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Relationships: Dimitri/Tybalt





	【狄猫】停驻

那是一个深秋的下午，林中的树木成片地泛黄，叶子扑簌簌落了一地。十六岁的提伯尔特从藏身的灌木后抬起身子，两步跨了过去，向他刚刚打中的猎物走去。他身边另外两个卡普莱家的弟兄也跟着站了起来，他把手里的弓递给了他们。有着灰色皮毛的狼已经侧身倒地，提伯尔特也就不再掩饰自己的脚步，靴子踩在地面的枯叶上发出刷刷的声响。

但是提伯尔特很快便听到了其他细微的响动，就在他即将到达他的猎物身前时。属于战士的机敏使他能轻易将这声音与自己人的脚步声区分开来。他屏住呼吸，在心里默默倒数，数到三的时候那位藏在暗中的对手似乎也不耐烦了等待，一道影子飞速从前方的树后冲着地上的狼窜出去，提伯尔特也在这个瞬间一跃而起。

两臂相交的一霎那提伯尔特被震得浑身发麻，而对方像是同样没料到提伯尔特的力气一般怔了一下，但很快下一拳就迎面而来，提伯尔特立刻闪身避开，伸手去扣对方的手腕却也被躲过，两人电光石火间飞快地拆解了几个来回，却是谁也没有成功伤到谁，对方在一个格挡后后跳，提伯尔特也向后退了两步。两人拉开了距离，提伯尔特这才看清楚对方的模样。

眼前是一张他之前没有在维罗纳见过的脸。提伯尔特用这短暂的几秒仔细打量着对方：身材高大，但脸色并不怎么健康，透着瘦削和困顿；额头和颧骨都很高，眉峰凌厉，五官精致，但看上去不像本地人；头发长度异常，几乎垂到腰部，凌乱地扭结在一起，仿佛几个月都没有打理过，像一团干枯的金色稻草。而这个人也在同时打量着提伯尔特，手上攻击的姿势并没有放下。

提伯尔特带来的另外两个人赶到，戒备地把手放在武器上。但提伯尔特挥了挥手，制止了他们。“我一个人来。”提伯尔特说。

他心里某一块地方的血液被点燃了，像是一场久违的棋逢对手。他已经感到与眼前这个人的过招跟平时维罗纳的街头打架不同。也不知道对方是不是听懂了他的话，对方冲他幅度极小地一点头，身子又伏低了些，这个一个马上就要进攻的信号。

但又一个声音不合时宜地飘了出来。眼前的人使劲皱了皱眉头，提伯尔特呆愣了一下，缓慢地直起身子。

声音是从对方的肚子里传出来的。

提伯尔特有那么一丁点无措。对方的拳头捏起，眼睛没有看向他。空气跟着一起沉默了下来，似乎连风也静止了。

“不打了。”最终提伯尔特说。“这不公平。”

对方没有吭声，像鹰一样的眼睛凹陷在眉毛下方，盯着地面。这让提伯尔特有时间将观察继续了下去。与他刚才判断得大差不差，这个人的身体此刻并不在最佳状态，这也是一个战士的身型，磨损严重的衣服下能看到肌肉的线条，但他脸色间透着疲态，脸颊和眼睛一样内陷，瘦得不像是这个身高的人应有的样子。提伯尔特此时已经大概能猜出来他为什么会冒险出来抢夺他的猎物。

“这个你拿去吧。”提伯尔特退后了一步。

但对方看起来并没有高兴。他还是没有接话，眼睛始终没有离开一旁的地面，提伯尔特注意到他的手心掐得更紧了。

“这不是施舍。”提伯尔特又说，“不是白给你的。三天后我会再来。”

那个人终于抬起头来，犹疑的目光看向提伯尔特。

“你把自己弄好。到时我要你和我比试。”

—

“那时我差点真以为你不会说这里的语言。”提伯尔特说着，把缰绳拴在树上。

狄米特里翻了个白眼。“能听懂就会说。我只是懒得说。”

提伯尔特淡淡一笑，不去计较狄米特里在某些时候那一点固执的别扭。高大的异乡人来到卡普莱家已经三年，不知是短暂还是长久地在维罗纳扎下根，但对两个家族的仇怨与争斗没有显示出任何主动的兴趣，只是一直沉默地跟在提伯尔特身后。就好像效力于卡普莱也只是因为提伯尔特住在这里。现在十九岁的提伯尔特出发去瓦尔达尼奥处理一桩卡普莱伯爵的皮革生意，狄米特里也就一声不吭、自然而然一般地跟了过来。

路途遥远，他们从上一站出发时错过了最佳时间，今晚便只得在这林中过夜。狄米特里显然对这个地方熟门熟路，带着提伯尔特一路来到一个足够挡风的山洞前，提伯尔特惊讶了片刻，随后意识到条路通向他们最初相遇的那片树林。

三年前的那天他们还是如约比试了一场。关于胜负的记忆已经模糊，提伯尔特隐约有印象是自己略胜一招半式，但大半时刻都是难解难分。一个结果在一个酣畅的过程之后就没有那么重要，倒是一些细节反而没有被时间淡化。提伯尔特记得清楚，那天他带了两柄短剑，为了公平，还把自己惯用的那一柄给了对方，但对方并没有领情，只是冲这两把带刃的玩意都皱了皱眉头，最后还是接了过来。在后来的相处中提伯尔特才知道，比起武器，狄米特里更擅长空手应敌，在他的家乡，他可以赤手空拳制服一头熊。

“我还没有在维罗纳见过野外的熊。”提伯尔特出神地说。

“那种熊只有寒冷的北方才有。”狄米特里说。“这里很暖和。”

北方。狄米特里在说起他的家乡的时候会用到这个词。那是多遥远的北方呢？提伯尔特不知道。他只能从狄米特里的描述中勾勒出一个大概：天寒地冻，有着高耸的针叶林，一望无垠的雪没过膝盖，河流与湖面都结了冰，旷野上是干净亮堂的无际白茫。关于狄米特里为什么离开那片土地，狄米特里本人说得轻描淡写，家中变故，父母早逝，便一个人一路漂泊南下，为了生存什么累活都做，用了很多年来到了意大利，说完这些还反而安慰提伯尔特似地，说这没什么，自己早就不是个孩子了。

现如今提伯尔特也长到了遇到狄米特里时对方的年纪。他们都不再过多地谈起各自的从前，童年的遭遇与泪水被草草埋入深不见底的雪野。提伯尔特只是偶尔会问他，你适应这边的气候吗，维罗纳是你最终的目的地吗。狄米特里也只是耸耸肩。

“最初不适应，但没什么是不能习惯的，至于住在哪，我不那么在乎，维罗纳还是威尼斯对我来说没有什么差别。”

当连着说出两句以上的话时，狄米特里的异乡口音就会明显地冒出来。但他也从来没有刻意去改。狄米特里确实不在乎很多事情，或者说绝大部分的事情。

“但是你太冲动。”狄米特里一字千金的嘴里曾冷静地这样说。“你身手很好，但遇事太过急躁。你这样很容易吃苦头。我得留下来看着你。”

夜深时他们将篝火挪到山洞外两三米的地方，又做了一圈陷阱将这一带围了起来。借着跃动的火光，狄米特里将自己的毯子铺在山洞内的地面上，让提伯尔特躺在上面，又把提伯尔特的毯子拉过来盖在他身上。狄米特里熟练地做完这一切，自己走到山洞另一边坐下，身子往后面的石壁上一靠。

提伯尔特等了一会儿，但狄米特里看样子不打算再动弹。

“你打算怎么睡？”提伯尔特出声问。

“就这么睡。”

“这能睡着？”

“习惯了。”

“后半夜会很冷。”

“我不怕冷。”

这才是狄米特里说话时的常态。但这并非他为人冷漠、或对人爱搭不理。三年下来提伯尔特已经摸清了他的脾性，他在想为提伯尔特做点什么的时候，反而一句话蹦不出几个字。提伯尔特轻叹了一口气，掀开了毯子的一角。

“过来。”提伯尔特也简短地说，不再多废话。

狄米特里瞪着他。“你睡不好的。会很挤。”

提伯尔特盯着他，仍然撑着胳膊，往毯子这边努了努头。

篝火在下半夜势头减弱，燃烧的噼啪声柔和下来，像裹了一层轻薄的云雾。狄米特里躺在一半的毯子上，对着头顶高耸的石头凹面安静地睁着眼。他的后背有点僵硬，因为他一直维持着同一个姿势，一动不动。但或许提伯尔特是对的。紧挨的体温的确可以抵御偶尔窜进来的冷气。

提伯尔特的呼吸平稳轻浅，闭着双眼，神色难得地宁静。他在醒着的时候很少露出这种表情。三年来狄米特里还没有见到他因为什么而真正轻松过。提伯尔特也与维罗纳格格不入，狄米特里有时候会这样认为。但这匹寄人篱下的孤狼又做不到毫不在乎，像烧光的灰烬中还残留一小块余温，握着最后一点血缘情分，把卡普莱这个姓氏牢牢攥在手里。

狄米特里动作极轻地翻了翻身子，朝向提伯尔特这一侧。提伯尔特拢到后面的头发散了下来，黑色白色搭在额前，那只银耳环在昏暗中成为一个孤独的、清冷的光点。狄米特里犹豫着伸出手，手指开合了几次，最终还是落在了那些卷起弧度的头发上。提伯尔特没有醒，睡得很沉，在睡梦中把头搭向了他的肩膀。

—

狄米特里的房门半开着。

很快，他听到了上楼而来的脚步声，接着如他所料，提伯尔特径直拐了进来。狄米特里正在烛灯前擦手套，抬头扫了一眼，提伯尔特脸色苍白，眼睛里有痛苦在灼烧，但那里面此刻没有了通常会跟随着愤怒而来的某种力量。事实上提伯尔特看上去已经一点力量都没有了。他一言不发地坐了下来，只剩手心还在颤抖地蜷着。

狄米特里走过去关上了门。

“你已经听说发生什么了，是吗。”提伯尔特声音空洞。

狄米特里坐到他对面。“你决定了？你明天真的要去决斗？”

“你要劝我吗？”

“我劝你你会听吗。”

提伯尔特冷硬地，惨然地笑了笑。“我只想做个了断。”

烛火的阴影投在提伯尔特的脸上，而这一次他面如死灰。狄米特里想起两年前那个山洞中的夜晚。提伯尔特在远处篝火明灭摇曳的微光里平静地睡着，月亮给他年轻的睫毛投下影子。像受到召引一样，狄米特里走上前。他伸出手，手指穿过他略微凌乱的头发，将他揽了过来。

提伯尔特没有拒绝，他顺着他的力道与他额头相贴，就像他们很多次在打架的间隙中做的那样。像那个相依而睡的夜晚，狄米特里想做而没有敢做的那样。

“明天我和你一起去。”狄米特里说。

他的耳边回响起他最初决定留下时说过的话。于是贴着提伯尔特的额头，他又说了一次，像一个许诺。“我会看着你的。”

End.


End file.
